mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ni
, otherwise known as when she was human, is one of the Administrators of the Magical Girl Site in Mahou Shoujo Site. The new user of Ni is Tsuyuno Yatsumura. Appearance Ni has black hair. She wears a kind of white headband on her head and a Hyottoko mask. She also wears clothes that is to similar a black Japanese male school uniform. When she was a Magical Girl, her original user had dark hair(light brown in the anime) that was styled in twin ponytails. Personality Ochi Shizuka The first Ni (Ochi Shizuka) is quite playful and vulgar with her words as she constantly insulted and made fun of her opponents. She is also quite a complainer as she constantly complains about Ichi's treatment of overworking her.She also had an overconfident mindset as she continuously underestimates the magical girls opponents that ambushed her and proclaimed that having her leg cut off wasn't a big deal, Ni has also shown to possess a psychotic wrathful side, viciously and violently lashing out at Rina Shioi for annoying her and later kills an innocent school guard for cutting/interfering with her angry rants,and later despite being cut into pieces still angrily screamed she would kill them all. These violent personality traits may have come from her Host, Ochi Shizuka considering the trauma she had experienced. Tsuyuno Yatsumura The second Ni (Yatsumura Tsuyuno) is shown to still be playful and vulgar with her words, still enjoying insulting and degrading her opponents by calling them vulgar names and openly mocking them during battle but being much more laid back and less prone to violent outbursts than her previous incarnation and being less of a complainer with assigned tasks given to her by Ichi, Similiar to Yatsumura own calm disposition. History The original Ni, Ochi Shizuka, was an ordinary middle school student but one day she stopped going to school. She was mind broken after she was assaulted and beaten up by her 4 male classmates,a few days later all 4 boys where found dead with all their blood drained from their bodies, after which there where more cases of victims dying from the extreme blood lose, until eventually the murder cases simply stopped, Alice Misumi theorized that the cases halted due to Ochi Shizuka using up all her lifespan and disappearing afterward. Ni second incarnation Tsuyuno Yatsumura was chosen and transformed sometime after she exhausted her lifespan to save her comrades, She was first seen participating in her first Admin meeting where Juuroku was tasked to eliminate her former friends, Ichi ordered her to accompany Juuroku in this assignment to "train" her, where she then amazed Juuroku with her new power to freeze time. Sticks Given The Sticks that Ni hands out have all followed the Emblem theme of roman numerals and have skeleton bone wings design in them. Here you can see a list of the sticks that Ni has given to unfortunate girls, throughout the series: Abilities Freeze Time When she claps her hands, she can freeze time and keep anyone she wants unfrozen by thought, obtained from Tsuyuno Yatsumura's stick,Smartphone. Force This is only seen in Site Episode 11. The original Ni had the power to generate a sort of Force through her hand/fists, she can use it to strengthen her punches or project it to create a blade/slash like projectile to cut someone in half. Blood Manipulation Ochi Shizuka was given an unrevealed stick that can suck up the blood of her opponents until their skin dries up, killing them. Trivia: * Her name "Ni" means "Two" * Her face/mask is based on Hyottoko, a comical Japanese character. * "Ouka Shizuka" (おち しずか) literally means "Good Luck". * In Chapter 82, Ni was shown again and was said that she was "reborn".being the first Admin to be "Killed" and "Reborn" in the series. * In Chapter 83, Ni clapped her hands and she stopped time allowing her fellow administrator to chop up and butcher the Magical Girls with her Axe. Her ability is similar to Tsuyuno Yatsumura, this might mean that the original Ni is dead and that Tsuyuno replaced Shizuka.which is later proven to be true in later chapters, * Since Alice Misumi, Aya Asagiri and Tsuyuno Yatsumura were not shown in Chapter 79, it might be possible that Tsuyuno actually turned into an admin since black smoke was surrounding her body in Chapter 55, indicating that she might be the reborn Ni. ** In Chapter 93, Aya Asagiri, who was informed that Ni was revived by Rina Shioi and revealed Ni's new power to freeze time, she immediately deduced that Ni was Tsuyuno Yatsumura. ** In Chapter 125, together with Juuroku, she was finally separated from the Site Admin by Aya's stick, showing that Ni was indeed Tsuyuno Yatsumura. References es:Ni Category:Characters Category:Administrators Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased Category:Humans